Life of a Jinjuriki
by Riko-Webb
Summary: The life of a Jinjuriki that's not Naruto. Begins pre chunin exams. Only rated M because it gives me plenty of space in reality it'll probably just be T for the most part.
1. Introductions

A/N: Jesus Christ... I just realized how horribly bad my previous attempts at a Naruto fanfic were. Hopefully this one will be better. This is basically the same as former version of Life of a Jinjuriki only better... way better. Hopefully this will be better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

__________________________________________________________________

Introductions

Wakashi Rioko's crackled with electricity as he swung his arm towards the practice dummy.

"Chidori!" He yelled and then his fist connected with the dummy causing lightning to fly in every direction but instead of slicing clean through the dummy like it was supposed to, the jutsu bounced off like a normal punch and only left a little burn mark.

"No, no, no you've got the movement wrong. You're swinging your arm and at your level that can disrupt your chakra." Said a jonin with white hair and a mask that covered the bottom half of his face.

"This is a waste of time..."

Kakashi just eye smiled and said "Oh...is it? Seen your precious Taka lately?"

Rioko's eyes widened and he stammered "You better not do anything to any of my puppets or else!"

"Or else what? You'll cover you hands with glitter and punch me until I lose consciousness from laughing to hard?" Kakashi laughed as he eye smiled then he thought of something and the eye smile vanished. "Well that's not good. It seems you're late for your genin exams."

Rioko checked his watch and sure enough he was a half hour late. He took off running down the street and when he was gone, Mitarashi Anko appeared next to Kakashi.

"I think you're rubbing off way to much on him way to much." She said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kakashi said in a hurt tone "And besides, you seem to be taking an awfully big interest could it be perhaps that you..." Kakashi began to giggle in a perverted way and Anko punched him in the stomach.

Rioko looked ran into the exam room right as his name was called. He ran past his friend Hyaku who said "Cutting it a bit close aren't we?"

Rioko smirked and replied "Just being fashionably late."

The exam was extremely easy and as Rioko thought about it while he was walking home he decided that he could have done it in his sleep. After the exams team assignments had been given out and he'd been put on a team with Anko and Uchiha Kakora and Uchiha Itachi was their sensei.

'God I'm hungry_._' Rioko thought and decided to get some Dango. When he got to the restaurant he usually bought Dango at he was surprised to find Anko sitting at a table by herself. "He bought a couple sticks of Dango and then went to sit with her. "Hi Anko"

She looked up at him and replied "Oh. Hi Rioko."

"So we're on the same team."

Anko nodded and said "I guess so."

"What do you think of Itachi sama?" Rioko asked.

Anko shrugged and Rioko continued "This may sound weird but he kind of strikes me as the kind of guy who would kill his family on a special mission then turn into a double agent in a group that hunts down demons."

Anko sniggered and said "Yeah I thought that to, only thing that I have to add is that he would probably spare his brother because he wasn't corrupt."

Rioko laughed too and said "Yeah but like that would ever happen. You want some Dango?"

He held out a stick of Dango and she took it saying "Thanks. So, since we're on a team we should get to know each other better. What kind of fighting style do you use?"

"Well I like to use my puppets for the most part but I'm pretty good at ninjutsu and genjutsu and I have lightning type chakra. What about you?"

Anko sat there eating Dango then said "I like to use snakes and I'm pretty even on ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu but I never us kenjutsu." Then she stood up and said "Well I gotta go. Thanks for the Dango." Then she walked off leaving Rioko alone.

Then a few seconds later her place was filled by Kakora. "Hi Rioko! How's it goin'? I haven't seen Anko yet and I don't really know her but I'm sure we're gonna make a great team! Two puppet users and uh...she use's snakes right? Yeah that's right. Well anyway, Itachi's my cousin and he's gonna be great."

As if he was summoned by the sound of his name, Itachi appeared. "Kakora you need to come home. Oh you must be Rioko." He added seeing Rioko. Rioko nodded and Itachi grinned and said "I hear you're a puppet user like Kakora. Come prepared to training field 16 tomorrow morning at nine. If I were you I wouldn't eat breakfast. Not many people can stomach what we'll be doing."

Before Rioko could ask why, Itachi lifted Kakora up and they vanished in a puff of smoke. 'Damn that's cool. I wish I could just vanish. This is gonna be a really cool team.'

__________________________________________________________________

The next morning, the members of team Itachi gathered at training field 16. Rioko sat on a log holding the scroll that contained his puppet. Itachi surveyed them all and then said "Ok. In this test, you have to take these two bells from me by noon." He held up two bells and was about to continue when it struck Rioko.

"But theirs three of us. How can three people split two bells?"

"I'm glad you can count but that's the thing, only two of you can pass. You only have until noon so get a move on." And with that he vanished.

_Three hours later..._

They had found Itachi who was sitting in a clearing and paying them no attention. Every time they got close he would just flick their headbands and they'd go flying back. With only a few minutes left they were getting desperate. 'That's it.' Rioko thought 'I've just got to try and see if a Chidori will distract him.'

Rioko went through the hand signs and yelled "Chidori!" Then he charged at Itachi. Itachi did nothing but raise his eyebrows and flick him away again.

But now he spoke "That was impressive but I doubt you will be able to ever master the Chidori. You should try something else. Have you ever read about any other lightning jutsus?"

This result confuse Rioko 'Is he trying to get me to attack him?' he thought as he searched his memory for another jutsu he knew. Then he thought of one he'd only read about. 'What have I got to lose?' and then he started doing to hand signs.

When Rioko finished, Itachi's smile faded and he yelled "Oh shit!" And jumped to the side right as Rioko yelled "Raikosuru!" Then everything started to slow down and Rioko's eyes began to burn and he squinted them shut but then he could see pulses of blue energy passing over things and even though his eye's were shut he could still see. Then he shot towards Itachi so fast that one second he was fifty feet away and the next he had run a sphere of crackling electricity that had formed around his hand through Itachi.

Then he opened his eyes and they began to burn again so he dropped to the ground but everything was still going in slow motion. Then the burning stopped and everything returned to normal and then the bodies of Itachi was replaced by a log. A second later the real Itachi came running up and he lifted Rioko to his feet. "Where did you learn that Jutsu?" He asked forcefully.

Rioko looked up into Itachi's eyes and felt sick "In a scroll in my house."

Itachi turned to Anko and Kakora and said "Go home." Then he looked back at Rioko who was puking on the ground. "Come on, we need to go see the Hokage." He grabbed Rioko and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

__________________________________________________________________

"Lord Hokage!" Itachi said the moment they arrived in his office.

"What is it Itachi? What happened to Rioko" The Hokage asked inquisitively.

"He just performed a perfect lightning strike while training!"

The Hokage was taken aback by this news "But how's that possible? The only ones capable of using that jutsu are those with the..."

"I know." said Itachi, cutting the Hokage off. "I believe he may have the Naitekime no kokugen."

__________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope that this first chapter of the new version was better. Review.

Translations:

Taka: Hawk

Raikosuru: Lightning strike

Naitekime no kokugen: Inner eye of time


	2. Undeniable

A/N: I really hope that the first chapter was better than the former version. Hope you'll like this one too.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the Naruto franchise.

__________________________________________________________________

Undeniable

Rioko sat motionless in his chair, his eyes darting back and forth between his sensei and the hokage.

"Itachi..." Sarutobi began "...if this is true and you are correct, Rioko could be a danger to those around him and himself. It is essential that we determine for sure whether or not Rioko possesses the Naitekime no kokugen and take the appropriate measures."

He looked over at Rioko and said "Rioko, I'm going to have to ask you to remain here for the time being. Itachi, I need you to use your Mongekyo Sharingan to examine him."

Itachi looked at the hokage in shock "But Hokage-sama! The damage that could do to him is immense!"

"And the damage if we didn't could be even greater! We have no choice."

Itachi bowed his head in defeat and walked over to Rioko. "Rioko I'm going to need you to look into my eyes, it'll hurt but I have to do it for your own good. Do you understand?"

Rioko nodded and Itachi went through a series of hand signs. As Rioko looked into his eyes they began to change and his head began to hurt. At first it was barely noticeable but then it began to grow until the pain began so great that it felt like his head was going to split in two. Just as he felt that he couldn't go on, it stopped and Rioko slumped back in his chair.

Itachi got to his feet and looked over at the Hokage. "There's no doubt about it, he has it."

Sarutobi sighed and said "Very well, take him home but tell his family what we've learned. I also want you to keep and eye on him as much as you can. He will need training to control it and I need you to do that."

"Hokage-sama, I understand how important this is but I have other students that need training."

"Then you will need to train him individually when you are not working with the rest of your team."

Itachi bowed and then went to help Rioko up and then they both left the Hokage's office.

__________________________________________________________________

The next day, Itachi and Rioko stood alone in a training field looking at a practice dummy. "Rioko," Itachi said from his vantage point on the tree "I need you to try and recreate what you did yesterday, the fact that you were still conscious after that astounds me because of the amount of chakra it takes. I've done what I can to fully activate your kekkai genkai but you'll have to deal with the rest yourself."

Rioko looked up at him and asked "So what's it called and what was that about the Naitekime no kokugen?"

"The Naitekime no kokugen is the jutsu that the kekkai genkai allows you to perform. Your kekkai genkai is the Kokugan, now try to recreate your Raikosuru from yesterday." Rioko nodded and then faced the dummy.

He started going through the hand signs then felt a sudden rush of power surging through him and his eyes began to sting but not as badly as yesterday so he kept them open and saw the lightning forming around his hand. He looked around and saw that another change from yesterday was that everything was going even slower and even though Itachi was jumping out of the tree when he started, he'd barely moved.

Rioko then turned his attention towards the dummy and charged it. His lightning charged fist connected with it's stomach and Rioko cut of his Kokugan and everything returned to normal speed and he looked at his still crackling which ha gone right through the dummy and then the dummy exploded in a shower of wood chunks and sparks.

"Itachi landed and came over to him and said "I'm impressed, you were able to recreate it and went even faster than before. Last time I could at least see a blur but this time I couldn't see anything."

"Why was I able to go faster?" Rioko asked.

"I think your kekkai genkai allows you to adjust speed and this time you had more chakra to put into the start of it so you started faster." Itachi replied. "Now come on, your not my only student, we need to go meet Anko and Kakora."

__________________________________________________________________

Itachi and Rioko appeared at the training field to find Kakora manipulating her puppet to block kunai that were coming from every direction. Right as it moved to blocked another one, Anko came out right behind it and slammed into Kakora causing her to lose focus.

Then they noticed Itachi and stopped fighting and Anko said "Hi Rioko."

Rioko smiled and replied "Hi Anko!"

Itachi walked over and pulled Anko off of Kakora and Kakora then sealed her puppet in its scroll. "Where have you two been?" She asked.

"I was working with Rioko on a new skill he recently obtained." Itachi replied. "I think you may regret wasting your energy on each other with what I'm having you do next." The three of them remained silent and Itachi continued "I'm not showing favorites here I just want it to be fair s I'm having the two of you face Rioko and Rioko you are obviously not allowed to use you Raikosuru." Then he walked to the edge of the clearing and jumped into a tree and shouted "Begin!"

With that Kakora and Anko charged him from both sides. Rioko smirked and muttered "Kokugan" Then he looked at Anko and she gasped. When he looked at her she saw that the iris's of his eyes had gone black and the pupil was surrounded by a blood red symbol that looked like the biohazard symbol.

Then the world around Rioko came to an almost complete stop. 'Hmm...cool lets try that speed change thing out.' Rioko thought. And he began to urge time to move faster while he walked past Anko. He turned around and saw that everything was beginning to move faster. Rioko released his hold on time but kept his Kokugan activated and decided to test something.

The first time he had used the Kokugan he had closed his eyes but still been able to see. So he closed his eyes and was pleased to see that he could still see the world around him just with a blueish tint. He opened his eyes again and burst out laughing when he saw the looks on Anko and Kakora's faces. They charged toward him again and he slowed down time again this time running at Kakora and punching her in the stomach and then returning time to normal. Kakora let out a surprised gasp and then dropped to the ground unconscious. Anko turned towards him again and Rioko didn't even bother to slow down time, he just hauled oof and slammed her in the face. She went flying ten feet and landed on her back. She looked over at Itachi wincing and said "I give." Then her head dropped back down looking at the sky.

Itachi revived Kakora and then addressed the group "Rioko, that was extremely impressive. I saw you testing the different speeds and 'm very proud of the progress you've made in just a few tries. Kakora and Anko, while their was virtually no way for you to figure out where he was going, I thought that at least Anko should have been able to hit him considering he was right by you."

Anko looked at the ground, ashamed and muttered "He surprised us."

Itachi smiled and said "Yes I figured as much. However, none of you can afford to let surprises take you off guard in a real battle or it could mean your life. Now, you can all take the day off. Despite what you may think, I am very proud of you all."

__________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope that you all enjoyed that chapter and will update as soon as I can.

Poll: Who do you like best?


	3. Insight

A/N: Here's another glorious update in Life of a Jinjuriki. With that in mind I have decided to show why this story is called Life of a Jinjuriki and not Life of a Dude With a Kekkai Genkai. Technically he's not officially a Jinjuriki and even the technicality doesn't last long but I thought it was a cool name. I will also be revealing more about Rioko's mysterious Kekkai Genkai. On with the show.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have a disclaimer now would I.

__________________________________________________________________

Insight

Rioko lay in bed after a long day of training with Itachi. It had been little more than two weeks and he could already fully control his hold over time when he was using his Kokugan and he and the rest of his team were beginning to work better together and Anko and Kakora had been given the day off by Itachi. Unfortunately for Rioko, Itachi wanted to use that time to work with Rioko.

Exhaustion was beginning to take hold of Rioko and in no time at all he drifted off to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________

A sudden wave of piercing cold woke Rioko from his sleep. He looked around and to his shock, found him self on a snow covered mountain peak. Apart from the shock of finding himself there, Rioko was beginning to shiver because even though he'd always dealt with the cold well, this was cold like he'd never felt before.

"Hello!?" He yelled as he began to wander around looking for cover. "Is anybody out there?" Rioko strained his ears but heard nothing but the roar of the wind. Then off in the distance he saw what looked like a fire. He began to walk as fast as he could in the deep snow towards the light. When he got close enough, he saw that the fire was coming from somewhere inside a large cave.

Eager to get out of the cold he ran into the cave and towards the fire. At the end of the cave was an enormous archway with two burning torches on either side of it. 'This must be the source of the fire...' He thought and then he gasped as he looked through the archway.

Beyond the arch was a massive, well lit cavern with what looked like a fifty foot tall cage door at the far side. Rioko started inching towards the cage door and saw a white sheet of paper with a seal on it on the cage.

Suddenly, he heard a purring noise from in the cave and jumped back. Visions of vicious beasts began to swim to the surface of his mind and judging by the size of the door he thought, it was huge. He began to back away and was surprised when a snow fox came strolling up to the cage door. It was bugger than most snow foxes but the tips of it's ears still only reached his elbow.

It purred again then a voice in his head giggled and said "Hi! I'm Seii." Rioko jumped in surprise and said "Holy shit!" The snow fox giggled again and said "I was beginning to think I'd never get to talk to anyone again."

Rioko stood motionless for a minute then stammered "W-what are y-you?"

"I told you silly, I'm Seii. My full name is Uwakionna Seii . I don't see why I'm locked in this cage, I don't mind being in here now that I have someone to talk to." Seii said then she giggled at the look on his face.

Rioko took a deep breathe trying to clear his head then he said "So...if you're inside of me...then how come I've never come here before?"

Seii just giggled and said "I don't know. You ask to many questions." Suddenly the world around Rioko began to fade and Seii pouted "Oh man! You're waking up. Come back soon!" The last thing Rioko heard was her giggling again then everything faded into blackness.

__________________________________________________________________

The light rays of the morning sun drifted through his bed room window and Rioko sat up in bed. "What a weird dream..." He said to no one in particular.

He got out of bed headed to the shower. For a while he just stood there and let the water wash over him while he thought 'I don't get it. What I saw last night was obviously just a dream...I mean how could I have a Bijuu in me and not know. But if it was a dream then why did the cold feel so real?' As Rioko got out of the shower and got dressed, the disturbing possibility that it wasn't just a dream was becoming more and more likely.

His mind was taken off of the subject of the strange happenings of last night when his dad yelled up to him "Rioko! Get down here! Your Sensei's here and he says that your team is going on a mission!"

Rioko went pelting down the stairs so fast that everyone in the downstairs hall thought that it was a miracle that he hadn't broke his spine. When he came skidding to a halt in front of Itachi, Itachi smiled and said "Good, now that I've got you we're just about ready. We'll be going on an escort mission to the Land of snow." Itachi then directed his students out the door and closed it behind him. Rioko's father watched them go through the window then took out a radio and said "They're coming."

__________________________________________________________________

Rioko starred on in awe at the man that was the personal bodyguard of their charge. The way he saw it was that they were wasting their time guarding her. The man in front of them seemed to have it covered. He had scars cris-crossing his face and a vicious looking sword at his waist. Even though he was clearly old, he seemed to generate a sense of power and the Large Peregrine Falcon on his shoulder that looked as old as he was helped complete the image. The person they were actually escorting was a teenage boy that was some powerful, political figure's son. He gave Rioko the impression of a spoiled brat. Judging by the looks on Anko's face, she thought so too.

Itachi smiled and bowed to the boy and said "Hello. I am Itachi and these are my students Anko and Rioko. We will be accompanying you on your journey back to snow.

The boy turned up his nose at Rioko and scoffed "That boy doesn't look like he could hurt a fly. He looks like one good hit would finish him off."

Then Rioko saw him stare towards Anko's chest while she wasn't looking and Rioko growled "And you look like a broken nail would finish you off."

The boy just glared at him and then whipped around and started to march off. "Come Yajuburi!" The intimidating guard did as he was told and started to follow him and Itachi followed suit.

Rioko was about to follow too when he realized something "Itachi, where's Kakora?"

Itachi turned back and said "She can't come on this mission. Now come on."

Rioko sat staring over the side of the swaying boat, staring at the distant peaks of far off Icebergs. 'I wonder what the land of snow is like...' He thought to himself. He practically fell overboard when he got a reply.

'I like snow!'

Rioko looked around trying to find the source of the voice when he heard a giggle and groaned. 'Hey! Why the groan? I thought we were friends!' The now unmistakable voice of Seii said in his head.

'I wasn't expecting to hear from you.' Rioko replied, calming down a bit.

'Oh, well hurry up and get to bed. I want to talk face to face.' Then she giggled and a sudden wave of tiredness came over him. He began to slowly inch back to his cabin, overcome by the sudden tiredness. The second he plopped down on it, he was out.

Rioko found himself in the large, well-lit cave again, staring into the giant cage. Seii came trotting up to the front and giggled "Rioko, I know it's a lot to ask but could you open the cage?" She looked at him with pleading eyes and he was about to say no but then ii turned into a small little puppy and whimpered giving him the puppy dog look.

Rioko lasted about two seconds before succumbing and opening the cage by removing the seal. Seii changed back into her usual self and bounded onto Rioko. She began snarling and snapping at him and he yelled in surprise and fright. The Seii stopped and started giggling. "Just kidding! I don't mind being here now that I can run around!" She jumped off of him and landed a few feet away, stretching and then lowering herself onto the ground. "So..." she started "Why weren't you expecting to hear from me?"

Rioko looked out the cave entrance and stared down the mountain and said "I thought it was a dream the first time I came here."

Seii giggled and moved closer to him lying back down with her head on his lap "So I'm the girl of your dreams then?" She giggled again and Rioko returned to staring out the cave entrance.

"Not quite." He said "I don't dig fury chicks."

He felt Seii shift off of his lap and he thought she had left because he saw her trot away behind him and sat there for a second and then felt a pair of arms rap around him and heard Seii say "How about now?" He turned around and found himself looking at a girl about his age wearing a dark blue long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of fishnet leggings under a skirt that only got about three quarters of the way to her knee. She giggled again and licked his cheek and he inched away from her saying "That's not funny."

She pouted and said "I thought it looked cute."

Rioko had to admit to himself that it was taking a great deal of effort to keep his eyes off of her. "That may be so but you're still really a fox."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him again before he could move and whispered into his ear "Ooh...but I'm special. I'm not like most other things that get sealed in people like Bijuu, I'm a kind of all powerful being." She stopped for a second and giggled again "But one day, a long time ago, I went where I wasn't supposed to and got bound to this earth. When I was sealed into you all but a few of my powers were taken from me. The power to shape shift is one of my two remaining powers, the other one being an odd kind of chakra that you actually seem to have inherited some of. So now I'm really just a cute girl that you can't get out of your head." She giggled again and pulled herself even closer to him.

"Rioko thought for a second and then asked slowly "So what's up with the form you're in right now?"

"This is what I actually look like and I got the cloths by looking through your memories of clothing stores." She giggled again and looked at him.

"So you're really a human? Not a fox?" She nodded while staring at the falling snow and smiling. "Wow...um...ok...." Rioko looked at Seii who was way closer to him than he'd ever been to a girl in his life without getting hit, she had her arms wrapped around him, and, to top it off, she had chosen cloths that would have never been allowed at the academy. "Well..." He said continuing awkwardly "Well this is suddenly a whole lot more awkward now knowing you're not really a fox..."

She giggled again and finally let go of him, allowing his lungs to return to their normal size. She placed her hands on the stone floor between them and leaned in close to him so that her face was less than an inch from his and she whispered as seductively as she could "Have I been a bad girl? Do you want to punish me?" She began to move closer but then Rioko stood up and said "Ok.... I mean seriously, what the hell? This is the most screwed up shit I've ever heard of! I mean for gods sake! The first girl that has ever tried to get that close to me is one that's in my freaking head. That's just screwed up! Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to wake up now."

Rioko turned around and began to march towards the entrance to the cave leaving Seii sitting alone in the middle of the floor staring at her lap. She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve and tears began dripping onto her lap. 'Why?' She thought 'Why does no one ever want to get to close to me? Am I just never supposed to be happy?' She looked up from her tear soaked lap and saw Rioko starting to fade. She made up her mind in an instant.

The world around Rioko was fading and then to his shock he felt a hand grab his and then a chakra link formed between them and he turned to see a teary eyed Seii just before the world went completely black.

__________________________________________________________________

Rioko was jerked awake by the sound of Anko yelling "What the hell?!" He was surprised to feel a hand in his and looking over, his saw Seii staring back at him with teary eyes and with her head sticking out fro under the blanket. "Rioko! Where'd that girl come from and why the hell are you in bed together?!" Anko's sudden yells surprise Seii and she jumped in surprise throwing the blankets off of her and Rioko's face invented a new shade of red while Anko let out a yell of anger at Rioko and she started screaming "You stupid fucking perverted little bastard! Making a girl go to bed with you when you're thirteen and no less on a mission! What the hell were you thnking?!"

Anko's yells had attracted Itachi who, just like Rioko, turned red and thought 'This is so freaking embarrassing but damn is she hot!' Rioko was thinking the exact same thing while Seii was thinking 'Oh my god...I think I'm gonna die of embarrassment! It's bad enough that I'm even here in Rioko's bed, but I didn't expect that this would happen.' She inwardly moaned and thought 'What will he think of me now?'

Rioko really hoped she didn't want to know what he thought of her because the two different halves of him had some conflicting feelings "If ya know what I mean". Anko must have noticed the look on Rioko's face because she yelled "You fucking pervert! I'm gonna rip your nuts off!" Rioko yelled "Oh shit!" And tore passed Anko as fast as he could and she ran after him.

Itachi and Seii sat there in an awkward silence and then Itachi said "Ummm...yeah...I'm Itachi, their sensei..."

Seii was still blushing madly but she stuttered "I-I'm S-s-seii." She stopped for a second then said as casually as she could "Do you really think she uhh... do what she said she'd do?"

"Only if she can catch him." Replied Itachi who was now scribbling frantically in an orange book.

__________________________________________________________________

Seii came out of the bathroom fully dressed in some of Anko's cloths which Itachi had given her after restraining Anko. Seii looked up the hall and saw Rioko lying against the wall panting. He saw her and jerked his hand in a kind of half wave thing and she walked over and sat by him. "So..." he started "You're out of my head now. How'd that happen?" She just shrugged and he said "Ok." He looked over at her sitting next to him and registered that she'd some how succeeded in finding the exact outfit she'd been wearing in his head.

They heard people scrambling around above them and heard someone shout "We're in sight of the port!"

As they drew nearer to the port, Seii wrapped her arms around Rioko and sat there, occasionally shivering. He smiled and, while he was trying to release himself from her grip, said "I thought you said you were good with the cold."

"She continued to shiver and replied "It's not the cold...something's not right." As they came within a mile of the port, Seii's uneasy began to make him worry. Eventually he stopped resisting her hold on him and she pulled even closer to him and said "Rioko?" He looked over ad saw that her pale blue eyes were very close to him with her long front bangs falling in front of them. She moved closer to im and he thought 'Oh shit!' And he was about to pull away but then he thought about it and he decided 'Eh. Screw it. What have I got to lose. She seems prety nice too..."

As their heads grew closer together, Rioko began to feel his face going red. There was less than an inch between them now, but then the ship hit the side of an Iceberg, jolting the ship and throwing them onto the ground. 'I'm not sure if that was luck or bad luck...' Rioko thought. Seii and him just looked at each other then stood up and scratched his neck while Seii redid the tie on the back of her hair that kept it in a spiky ponytail. They both laughed uneasily and Rioko felt like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach and something told him it wasn't the rocking ship. They started walking back down the hall and Rioko noticed Seii looking nervous, "What is it?" He asked he concerned. "Is it that thing you felt before?"

"No, it's not that. It's just...I gotta go..." With that she turned away and shuffled off down the hall. Rioko watched her go and then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Itachi.

Itachi just shook his head in disappointment and said "Rioko..." He remained silent for a minute and then said "You really need to work on your people skills."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rioko asked indignantly.

Itachi shook his head again and said "You really do need help. I know this may sound intrusive but I saw what happened between you two. The fact that you didn't catch onto the fact that she wasn't nervous about some unknown thing, is astounding."

Rioko glared at him and said "Ok then Mr. Know-it-all, what was she thinking then."

"This is sad...Rioko she wasn't nervous about anything near this ship, she was nervous about you."

Itachi looked at Rioko and saw that he was lost. Rioko frowned and said "I don't get it..."

Itachi sighed deeply and thought 'This is gonna take a lot of work...'

__________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hoped you all liked it. Longest chapter yet by far.


	4. Betrayal

A/N: Well I just realized that in the note at the top of the last chapter, I said I would be addressing his kekkai genkai. I'm sorry I didn't get to it but that will be one of the main focuses of this chapter. I'd appreciate some comments on what people thought about the Jinjuriki thing because I'm not sure that went to well. However since the only place it ever addresses the subject of this change, I have figured out a way to still make him a Jinjuriki.

Disclaimer: I don't really see why these are necessary. It's called "fan fiction" not ownership fiction.

______________________________________________________________________________

Betrayal

Itachi let out an exasperated sigh. He had been attempting to raise Rioko's awareness of how females thought but so far, he was doing more damage than harm.

"So," Rioko started "Your saying that she didn't want to kiss me, but all she really wanted to do was flick a piece of dirt off my shoulder?"

Itachi cried out in frustration and whimpered "No! She did wan... oh why do I even bother?"

Rioko looked up at him and asked "So really, the only kind of feelings she has for me are that of a friend and some really creepy uhh...procreative feelings."

Itachi shook his head and said "Forget this." He thought to himself while he was walking away 'That kid is gonna have some serious problems when he hits his teenage years...'

Rioko stood around in confusion and thought out loud "Well that was a waste of time..." Then he heard Itachi yelling down to him from on the deck "Get up here! We're at the dock!" Rioko dashed up the stairs and found himself looking at a vast expanse of snow and ice and saw Seii down by the waters edge patting a small seel's head.

"Uhh...how do we know which way to go.?" He asked Itachi.

He was about to answer when one of the dock workers let out a scream and fell to the ground, writhing and shrieking with blood pouring out of a hole in his chest. A cold laugh filled the air and they saw a man wearing a mask appear on a roof, kicking up snow as he came into view. "Shit." Itachi growled.

"What?" Rioko asked.

"There's more than one of them. They're keeping out of sight using speed, I can barely follow them even with my sharingan." Then his head jerked around and looked at Seii who was now staring at the man who had appeared. "Seii look out!"

Acting on reflex, Rioko activated his Kokugan but something was strange. Instead of being able to feel small amounts of strength ebbing away as he used it, he was losing no strength at all after activating it. Then he saw what Itachi had seen. Another ninja was moving towards Seii, and even with his Kokugan, it still looked like he was strolling down the pier. Rioko instantly made the hand seals to use Raikosuru and then he flew towards the man. It seemed that the man could see him because his mouth opened in shock and he tried to dodge out of the way but he was to slow.

The Raikosuru ripped into him, giving off the smell of burning flesh, and the man began to shake uncontrollably from the amount of electricity running through him. Rioko disbursed the jutsu and the man slowly sank to the floor. Rioko felt a sudden wave of pure hatred and pleasure coming from deep inside of his mind. He grinned like a psychopath and then watched as the life faded out of the man. Then he looked up and saw two more of the strange ninja he used another Raikosuru on the one closest to him and when the other one turned towards him when he heard his partners yell, Rioko drove the still active jutsu right through the mans heart. 'They may be fast...' Rioko thought 'but I'm faster.'

Rioko deactivated his Kokugan and was surprised to find that he had lost almost no chakra and what he had lost was coming back quickly. Then a fourth ninja appeared right in front of him and swung a kunai at him sp fast there was no way Rioko could dodge it. Then Rioko's arm jerked upward and grabbed the mans wrist right before the kunai hit his neck. Rioko's fist tightened and he heard the wrist snap. The man howled in pain and the fell silent as Rioko swung him around and smashed his skull against the side of a pillar of ice. The ninja fell without a sound to the floor and Rioko turned around to find the first man he had seen on the roof looking at him with a thoughtful expression. Then without warning, he vanished and before Rioko could activate his Kokugan, the man reappeared in front of him, stabbing a sword through his chest. Rioko grunted and then fell into darkness.

Rioko opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself standing at the edge of a pier. The walkway stretched out in front of him. It had no side branches leading off of it, just the narrow walkway he was on. At the end he saw an opening, cut right out of the cliff side the dock was built on. He began to walk forward, moving towards it. When he reached it, he found himself in a large cavern with an enormous cage door leading into darkness. He heard a soft growling coming from within it.

He looked into the cage and saw a pair of gleaming yellow eyes starring back at him. Then a bird that towered all the way to the top of the ceiling that was easily a hundred feet up stepped into view. It rustle it's feathers and then started to speak "So...we meet at last. I am very unimpressed that it is only because you're on your deathbed that you found this place, It shows that my vessel is weak, and I find that unacceptable."

Rioko starred on in fright at the great bird and asked "W-what are y-you?"

The falcon let out a screech that shook Rioko to his bones "I?! I am the great demon falcon Ingo no Taka!"

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" The falcon let out a dry laugh "What do I want? I want to be rid of my weak shell that is you! But that is unattainable at the moment and if you die, I will die as well so I can't allow that..."

Suddenly energy made of pure black chakra began bubbling up out of Rioko's skin and the room began to fade into nothing.

Rioko awoke to find himself lying in a pool of his own blood in the snow but saw that the wound had healed. Then he began to feel a sudden craving for blood and he slowly rose to his feet. The black chakra began bubbling out of his back and took the shape of wings while his Kokugan activated itself. He began to laugh psychotically and several of the attacking ninja in the area near him turned towards the sound. Rioko was pleased to see the masked ninja and was able to sense his powerful rage. The Ninja's next to him shpt towards Rioko but then he felt Ingo take control of his body and the wings rocketed him into the air. The Ninja's shoot underneath him and stumbled when they found nothing there. Rioko's hands formed a combination of hand seals he'd never learned and heard the Ingo no Taka's voice say "Saiko Homura!" And flames formed around Rioko and he began to spin causing waves of flames to fly in every direction.

The two ninja were instantly killed but the masked one managed to avoid it. He stood facing Rioko from another rooftop and Rioko grinned maniacally. Right before Rioko/Ingo were going to attack, another ninja that had injuries all over him appeared by the man and said in a weak voice "We have to pull back sir!" The man stood there for a bit then he nodded and then he and the rest of the attackers vanished.

Rioko stood motionless for a minute and then he felt Ingo relinquish control of his body and then he passed out.

Rioko awoke to find Seii sleeping in a chair next to his bed, Itachi reading Icha Icha Paradise, and Anko drawing a picture that looked like him being decapitated. He also saw the bratty boy they were looking after there to along with his guard. Itachi saw that he was awake. "Ok. Takomo," He said addressing the boy "If you would please come with us. We will leave immediately. However, I would ask that you allow your guard to stay here to guide Rioko to where we are going."

They boy just shrugged and everyone but Rioko and the intimidating guard left.

The guard looked at him and listened to see when everyone else was gone. When he was sure everyone had left he said in a serious voice "You possess the Kokugan." Rioko looked at him in surprise and the guard continued "My name is Yajuburi. I noticed your eyes right before you passed out after the battle."

Rioko's head was swimming with questions and he picked one to ask "How do you even know what the Kokugan is?"

Yajuburi looked solemnly out a window and replied "When I was young I knew a man who possessed the Kokugan. I thought he was the last one who had it but when he was mortally wounded on a mission, he told me that more may have survived and he gave me two scrolls for safe keeping. One contains all of it's secrets and the other is a summoning contract." He pulled the two scrolls from a bag and handed them to Rioko. "These would do you more good than me so you can have them." Rioko quickly opened the summoning contract and bit his thumb but Yajuburi stopped him. "Never sign something without reading it." Rioko sighed and began to read what it said.

The list of names was very short and above the names it said 'He who signs this contact with form an everlasting alliance between themselves and the creature that is bonded to them by their first summon. This creature shall remain with you until death and shall never from the day it is summoned, return to the world of summons.' 'Ok...' Rioko thought and then he signed it and immediately went through the described hand signs and a puff of smoke appeared in front of him and Yajuburi.

They waited with baited breathe to see what it was, and out of the smoke, popped a small head with white and gray fur with specks of black. "It's a snow leopard." Rioko said. Slightly disappointed. He'd wanted something huge and deadly like a dragon.

It jumped into his lap and curled up and looked into his eyes. "Hi! Are you the one that summoned me?" Rioko nodded and it purred and rubbed it's ear on his arm. "I'm Mikomi! What's your name? What's your favorite food? Mines Ramen! Speaking of food, when's lunch? I'm starving. Are you? You must be! What do you like do? I like to play outside! Got lots of friends? I did in the summoning world but you seem nice too! Like any girls? I can tell you do, you started blushing when I said that. What's her name? I won't tell her! Ok maybe I will but still! Lets go meet her! Or maybe we could just go play! Lets do that! It feels cold! Is their snow? I love snow! Do you? Of course you do cause you summoned a snow leopard! Come on lets go!"

"Uhh...Rioko..."

Rioko and Yajuburi were eye twitching and Yajuburi said "Ok. It's definitely a girl."

"How can you tell?" asked Rioko while trying to lift Mikomi off his lap.

"It managed to say all that in one breathe."

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I wasn't able to make this chapter as long as I wanted but I will try to make the next one make up for that.


	5. Insert Chapter Name Here

A/N: I know this is horribly late but I've had a shit load of other stuff on my plate and didn't have time. I will do my best to make up for the long wait all though I'm not quite sure how to do that yet...

By the way I tried to say what Mikomi said as her introduction in the last chapter in one breathe and I have just one thing to say...unless you want to die of oxygen loss don't try.

Disclaimer: These are a complete waste of space because it should be quite obvious to everyone that the writer doesn't own whatever they're writing about and besides, there are hundreds of thousands of fanfictions, what are the odds of the actual owner stumbling across yours?

______________________________________________________________________________

[Insert chapter name here]

Rioko and Yajuburi's heads whipped around to stare at an unfocused figure.

"Well don't you have a piss pour imagination." Rioko said.

"'Insert chapter name here' What the hell is up with that?" Yajuburi asked.

"Fuck off." I said.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Are we there yet?" Mikomi whined.

"No." Rioko replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"I said no."

"How about now?"

Rioko sighed but said nothing. He heard Yajuburi mutter "I hate kids." and smiled.

They'd been running for more than an hour but they still hadn't caught up to the others.

Mikomi yawned and grumbled "Think we went the wrong way?"

Rioko shook his head.

"Then why haven't we seen them yet?" Mikomi asked.

Rioko shrugged and was about to say something when a figure lying in the snow made his blood run cold. Seii lay in the snow covered in blood with slash marks all over her body.

He heard Yajuburi inhale sharply next to him. "Master Takomo..." he muttered in shock staring at the same spot as Rioko.

Rioko barely processed what Yajuburi had said and took a tentative step towards the body of Seii. Mikomi rolled her eyes and said in a voice dripping with sarcasm "Oooh... well I'm glad to see that we've started naming rocks. What the hell is the matter with you dip-shits anyway?" She bit Rioko on the arm and in the instant of pain the image of Seii flashed and was replaced by a rock.

"What the hell?" Rioko said right as Yajuburi broke into a full on sprint towards the rock yelling "Master Takomo!" Rioko realized in an instant what was going on. The deep canyon that was a hundred feet straight up of plain ice, the small caves in the walls, and the rock illusion. "Yajuburi wait!" Rioko screamed after him but it was to late. A thin blade of ice shot out of the snow and pierced right through his chest.

The imposing bodyguard 's eye's flashed with sudden understanding of what was happening and then he fell backwards into the snow forming a large pool of blood around him as blood poured from the hole in his chest.

"Shit!" Rioko screamed as he activated his Kokugan noticing a blade of ice shooting towards him just in time to dodge.

Mikomi yelped and dug her claws into Rioko's arm in an attempt to hold on. Rioko gritted his teeth in pain and looked around him. Figures were slowly emerging from the caves on the canyon walls but one figure cause him to gasp in shock.

His father stood in the front of the assembled group with a twisted grin on his face. "Well, well, well. Rioko. You certainly have come along way with that Kokugan of yours, eliminating most of our men that attacked you at the port, but I'm afraid that won't be happening again." With that he shoot forward with such speed that even using his kokugan it looked like his was running.

"Shit." was all he said before his fathers fist collided with his stomach sending him flying backwards. Rioko lost control of his Kokugan and it failed. He quickly regained control of it and looked up to see the rest of the group were charging him too.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rioko found himself standing once again in the cavern with Igno's cage at the far side. Once again, as he drew closer, Igno stepped into view.

"Your weakness is becoming troublesome." He began "Since you're here I have a business proposition." Rioko said nothing and the giant falcon continued. " I possess power beyond that of anything in this world except perhaps the Kyubi no kitsune. I am willing to grant you that power but in return you must release me as soon as I find the means."

Rioko stood in silence for a minute and then in a soft voice he said "No."

The room swam and he dropped back into darkness.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rioko's eye's shot open and the ninja standing over him holding a sword above his head jumped back in shock. Rioko's eyes had turned a deep shade of yellow. His Kokugan flickered into being but the world looked different. Rioko looked around and saw that everything living had a small light pulsing within it. He slowly got to his feet as the black chakra bubbling up from all over him took the shape of wings once more. Then formed a series of hand signs.

"Saiko Yaiba!" he yelled and a blade made of steel formed in his hand and began to crackle with unseen energy then it started glowing black and Rioko began to stalk towards the slowly retreating ninja. He licked his lips and felt the lust for blood and shivered with anticipation. Then he vanished and appeared in front of the closest ninja. He saw the ninjas shocked face and grinned before driving the sword through him. He saw the light instantly leave his eyes and the ninja fell silently to the ground. Then Rioko/Igno dropped the sword and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

He went through another set of hand signs and yelled "Saiko Tosshin!" He began vanishing and reappearing all over the canyon with the shocked ninja trying to follow his path. Then he started appearing in front of each ninja smashing his palm into their chests right above their hearts killing them instantly. Then when only one remained he ended the jutsu and walked forward. "Where's my father?" Rioko/Igno asked with a twisted sweetness.

The terrified ninja began to stutter "Y-y-you'll n-never get any information f-from m-me."

Rioko/Igno rolled his eyes and while taking out a knife said "You know, you remind me of my uncle. I...**hated** my uncle. Well my uncle was...a drinker and one night he went **crazier **than usual and auntie grabbed the kitchen knife to defend herself and uncle didn't like that. Oh no he didn't like that. So he took the knife and said 'Why so serious?!'" Rioko forced the knife between the man's closed lips and slashed with all his might. The dead man dropped to the grond and blood began to pool in the snow.

Rioko felt Igno relinquish control and fought to maintain consciousness. He began to crawl towards Yajuburi's body and was surprised to see that he was still breathing.

"Yajuburi." Rioko muttered.

Yajuburi tilted his head to the side and saw Rioko. "Just go. I'm a dead man. Just catch up to the others and protect master Takomo." Rioko just continued to stare at the hole in Yajuburi's chest. "Go!"

Rioko got to his feet as Mikomi ran over and jumped onto his shoulders and with one last look at Yajuburi, he activated his Kokugan and ran as fast as he could in the direction they'd been going before.

______________________________________________________________________________

He reached them in about an hour and when they saw him covered in blood they began bombarding him with questions.

"Are you ok?" Seii said running over to him.

"What the fuck happened?" Anko asked giving Seii a look of contempt.

"Where's Yajuburi?" Takomo asked looking around.

Itachi alone remained silent. He walked up to Rioko and looked him in the eye "What happened Rioko?"

"We were ambushed," Rioko began "We were caught in a genjutsu and Mikomi here," he said pointing to the snow leopard on his shoulder "shocked me out of it but Yajuburi was hit before I could stop him." And Rioko proceeded to tell the story of what had happened up until this point.

Itachi listened in silence while Seii started berating Itachi for not just waiting and Anko let out a steady stream of curse words that no one could understand and Takomo stood still in a state of shock.

Itachi looked over at Takomo and then said "Ok we need to move. It's about another two hours to the village and I want to be there by night fall." He then ran over to Takomo lifted him onto his back and took off. Anko followed him instantly, still cursing, while Seii and Rioko looked at each other for a minute.

"I'm glad your ok." Seii said looking away from Rioko.

"Oh thanks Seii." Rioko said.

Seii dashed off after Itachi, her face turning red, but before Rioko could follow her, a shadowy figure appeared in front of him. Rioko started to activate his kokugan but it wouldn't work.

"I r afrade tat won't wrk on me." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Rioko asked.

"I r u from d futur."

"Seriously?" Rioko asked.

"Nah I r just kidng. I r te auther. I hav a mesage fur u."

"What?"

"Ur a fuking dipshit."

"Whats wrong with your spelling? Wait...WHAT'D you say about me?!"

"U dipshit! Hav u nvr had sex ed?!"

Rioko shook his head and I rolled my eyes. "Alrite. Wel basicaly...u no wat? Fuk tis. Heer, jst hav an epiphany."

Rioko's world began to spin and then he said "Holy shit! So Seii..."

"Yes."

"And she..."

"Yes."

"So what Itachi was saying..."

"Wuz crect."

"Wow. No that I think about..."

"Yes it wuz obvious."

"Stop tha..."

"Stop wat?" I asked innocently.

"Stop answering my unfinished sentences."

"Y. I no wat ur guna say. Wat evr. I r outa heer."

With that I vanished and Rioko suddenly found himself running next to Seii.

"Where'd you come from?" Seii asked.

"Uhh...I was just behind you." He said looking over at her nervously. 'Wow it was a lot easier to talk to her when I was ignorant.' Rioko thought. "Would you like to...get some Ramen with me in the village when we have time?"

Seii looked at him in shock and blushed "Really?"

"Sure." Rioko said looking in front of him.

They ran in silence the rest of the way until they reached the village.

______________________________________________________________________________

A lone figure stood in the shadows of an alley way and watched the Konoha group arrive and let out a hiss. Seii shivered and felt darkness descending upon the village of Seroku. It was going to be a very unpleasant stay.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well, hope you all liked it. Please feel free to review and subscribe. Happy New Years!


End file.
